One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus.
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a data driving circuit and a gate driving circuit to drive the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driving circuit outputs data driving signals to the data lines, and the gate driving circuit outputs gate driving signals for driving the gate lines.
Such a display apparatus may display an image by applying a gate-on voltage to a set or predetermined gate line through the gate driving circuit, and providing data lines with a data voltage corresponding to an image signal through the data driving circuit.
Recently, as the size of the display panel is increased, the number of data lines is increased. Since the number of data lines that may be driven by a data driving circuit IC is limited, the number of data driving circuits ICs in a display apparatus becomes greater as the size of the display panel becomes larger.